


radio laugh

by Ashling



Series: all kept incomplete [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: even capitalists have a sense of humor





	radio laugh

The radio made a crackle every time the headboard jolted it, like it was hitching in its musical breath. Tommy wanted to turn it off. He had enough of gasping from Jessie bouncing above him. Today she was rushing a lie, but the lie was a warm body in his hands, so he didn’t mind.

“This just in!” the radio squawked. She paused. “The Equal Franchise Act--” And she rolled off him. 

Tommy smiled crookedly; he wasn’t so tired yet that he couldn’t tell when something was funny. Jessie sat down naked at the typewriter. He reached for his pants.


End file.
